Nevertheless, I Regret
by Keiryu-san
Summary: During the last summer of their highschool years, Kise accidentally confesses to Aomine. Knb Oneshot! (i'm horrible at summaries sorry)


The two sat on the benches of an outdoor basketball court. Aomine stared at the crimson glow of the setting sun slowly, but surely, falling down in western sky. He rested his head on his palm, closed his eyes, and listened as Kise chatted of his dramatic tales. The young man ran his mouth on and on, talking about his Kurokocchi, about her or him, about anything to anyone basically. He looked over and stared at his friend making motions with his hands and, as always, showing so many emotions. Anger, happiness, jealousy, and when he looked at him, adoration. Kise had stopped his endless story and let out a loud chuckle as he patted Aomine's shoulder. To which he flinched slightly.

"You shoulda' seen your face!" he cried, still amused at Aomine staring at him. Aomine frowned at her. He knew he was joking but couldn't help but continue the conversation.

"What's wrong with my face?"

Kise stopped giggling and pondered for a second. Then grinning stupidly at Aomine. "Nothin'. I just hadn't seen you make that one in a while."

Aomine stared at her, not amused at first, and then laughed until Kise joined as well. The sun was begining to disappear from below the horizon and the laughter slowly dispersed. Kise sighed and leaned back on the stadium seat. He stared at the sky, as if searching for something, someone far away. Aomine couldn't help but watch him.

His blonde hair that grew slightly since middle school, those hazel eyes that sometimes turned gold under the light of the burning summer sun, and his face which always bore a soft smile to anyone who had a sorrowful look. It was only now that seemed to be Kise that show a face of sorrow. Aomine stood up and began to make way to the exit of the court. Reaching out his hands to the air, his face still staring at the sky, Kise grasped onto nothing. A small sigh left the throat of the young model as his gaze followed the movement of a single cloud. The corners of his lips turned upward and he whipsered into the sky, quiet but audible.

"You know, I love ya', Aominecchi."

Aomine paused and turned his head toward the boy behind him. He couldn't understand if he was joking or serious, though, Kise was never one to be serious with love. After many confessions and dates, Kise was one to never make it last. Confused, he took a step closer to Kise.

"What did you say?" He asked just in case he misheard.

Though deep down, Aomine knew he hadn't. Kise sat up straight and grabbed his backpack. Lunging it over his shoulders, he made his way to the boy's frozen figure. With a single breeze of the wind, he looked up at his eyes and whispered into the air.

"You heard me. Do I look like I'm joking?"

Aomine looked at the person that was standing inches away from him. If a stanger had stood where he stood, the first noticeable trait they would see would be his eyes, turned gold from the sliver of light that peaked above the horizon. His eyebrows srunched her face into a complexion of seriousness but beyond that held the all too familiar look of sadness upon Kise's face. He knew the boy wasn't joking. Just then, Kise smirked and patted his back as he walked passed him, hiding the fact that he wanted to run away from embarrassment.

"Why?

Kise's footsteps stumbled slightly and evidently slowed down. His heart was beating faster than he ever felt it had. It hurts. The sound of the wind was blocked from his ears and all he could hear was the melody of his voice. He hated it, this feeling in his chest. Kise scowled.

" _Why_ , you say."

Kise noticed his voice had pitched slightly. He clenched his hands into fists and took a deep breath of air. Turning around, he showed that pitiful face he wanted no one to see as he made her way towards the boy. Aomine could feel the pressure of gravity pulling down on him. Kise was a bashful person. So, closing his eyes, he prepared for the worst.

"BECAUSE I DO! EVER SINCE MIDDLE SCHOOL!" Kise shouted at the top of his lungs.

Tears that welled up in his eyes begun to stream down his cheeks. His fist that had made its way towards blue haired boy's face trembled and backed down. Still, Aomine's eyes remained shut. He knew Kise didn't want him to see him like this.

"Playing one-on-one with you is so fun. The way you look when you play basketball, when you smile just a bit when you score a point. And your presense just makes me- it makes me-"

Kise had broken down. He was sobbing rivers of tears, his hands and knees on the ground. Aomine couldn't do anything to help his friend but stand there with his eyes covered from the pitiful sight. He felt angry. Angry that he didn't tell him before. Angry that he lived through this heartache for so long. Angry because he never knew.

"Then why didn't you tell me before!" Aomine shouted angrily him.

Once Kise's sobbing had gone down, Aomine opened his eyes. He almost felt embarrassed looking at him. Kise was always so independent and strong. The one that looked up to him and admired all these years. Kise raised his head at Aomine, his face flushed in red and his eyes dried from the endless tears.

"Because I couldn't. I knew you didn't like me like that. I knew I was young and I still am. I was foolish to fall in this trap called love and- and yet..."

Kise sniffled. He was letting his emotions take over again. Then, Kise noticed. The sun had gone down, the sky had darkened, and the day was gone. It was pointless to cry all over again and it was painful to look at him. Kise had wiped his face with his sleeves and said something under his breath. Aomine leaned down and held out his hands but didn't dare to step closer.

"You wouldn't understand at all Aominecchi."

With that, Kise gathered himself back together. His body still felt weak from crying so much yet he stood up with a look of death. For a second, Aomine though had felt the air of defeat around his best friend, similar to that of a soldier accepting his fate under the sword of his enemy.

"Do yourself a favour and stay away from me for now on."

Those words left part of his heart empty. And unbeknownst to him, part of Kise as well. The final gust of wind flew by that night. It was the last thing he had ever heard from the boy who loved him that summer.

おわり

* * *

 **Hello~ Keiryu here! This is my first Kurobasu fanfic so like sorry if Aomine seems a bit occ. Anyway, when I first watched KnB, I instantly shipped AoKise (it's my otp!). As I got further into the story, I started to feel like if these two were in a relationship, it wouldn't last very long. That or it would've been one-sided. So then I started to feel really depressed becuase it's my otp. And then this happened. *internally screaming at myself* Now then, sorry if I've punched some people in the feels. But I'm still sad so let me go cry first and then you can punch me back if you want to.**


End file.
